


The Locket

by Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blood, Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna Shenanigans Discord Monthly Contest (Disney), Explicit Language, F/F, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, icest - Freeform, threat of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me/pseuds/Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me
Summary: Anna finds a old locket in a long neglected room in the castle but there are some things that should remain lost.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: Elsanna Shenanigans Monthly Contests Submissions





	The Locket

Ancient metal hinges screeched loudly. 

Coughing, Anna waved her hand trying to dispel the cloud of dust her entrance into the neglected storeroom caused. This was her last hope to find the distinct green and white tricorne hat needed to complete her costume. Dust motes floated in the air as she walked further into the room, light barely making its way in through the three grime encrusted windows. 

Anna opened the first cobweb-covered trunk she found. It was filled to the brim with neatly folded bundles of what looked to be old curtains. No chance here.

Opening the trunk next to it revealed clothes from a long ago time and she began pulling out bundle after bundle hoping to uncover a hat box. In the dim light something metallic from within the trunk glinted. Anna picked up what appeared to be a very old, rectangular, brass locket. 

Curious, she brought it over to a window, used her hand to wipe away as much grime as she could, then opened it.

* * *

  
Elsa nodded distractedly at the elderly couple in front of her and glanced around the ballroom. The soft glow of hundreds of candles, the ten piece band playing a slow waltz, the smell of chocolate filling the air, and the guests dressed in all matter of costumes, all went unnoticed as she searched, again, for her sister. 

“Your Majesty, is something wrong?” Countess Wilburg frowned in concern.

“I’m sorry,” embarrassed, she apologized. “I was looking for Anna. This costume party was her idea but I haven’t seen her all day.” Elsa pretended not to see the knowing look the couple shared. These looks were becoming more frequent and though it felt as if all of Arendelle knew about her feelings, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to be completely open about them yet. 

“We saw Princess Anna earlier,” Count Wilburg gestured behind them, “she stepped out into the gardens.”

“Thank you so much for attending our harvest celebration, but if you’ll excuse me.” Leaving for the gardens immediately without a proper farewell would be the height of impropriety, but even with years of training, it took every ounce of willpower to not instantly hurry out.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” 

After a quick nod, Elsa hastened past them towards the glass doors leading to the gardens.

“When do you think they’ll announce their engagement?” a deep voice whispered.

“Hopefully soon. It can’t be easy pretending like this,” his wife whispered back.

Her face burned and once again, the years of sharpening her hearing by constantly listening for her sister’s footsteps, had Elsa overhearing a conversation she wasn’t supposed to. The current rumor had them announcing their royal engagement that night at the party after Anna’s birthday passed without a word. 

Elsa stepped out into the cool night air. The full moon, high in the sky, lit the deserted terrace brightly and she easily spotted Anna leaning against the stone railing out of sight of the ballroom. 

Her steps faltered. 

Tight-fitting white pants tucked into black calf-high boots glowed in the moonlight, the dark green jacket fell mid thigh with splashes of purple at her collar and cuffs, and was cinched at the waist with a yellow belt. The brass buttons running up her front and the sword at her side glinted brightly. The braid trailing down her right shoulder and the distinctive tricorne hat with a silver Arendelle coat of arms on the brim completed Anna’s dragoon soldier costume. 

Doing her best to ignore how dashing her sister looked in the ensemble, Elsa resumed walking. 

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you all night.”

Anna turned her head from the gardens to face her. 

Elsa could feel her sister’s gaze travel slowly down her body. When she had chosen the lavender-colored dress of the eighteenth-century Arendelle nobility, the bare shoulders and low cut hadn’t given her pause. Yes, it was lower than any dress she had worn before but it was a costume ball and it seemed like the perfect time to try something new. 

“You look... delicious.” Anna smirked.

“Oh,” Elsa’s gazed lowered and she tangled her fingers together nervously. Warm hands gripped her hips firmly. Startled, she looked up into dark, teal eyes. “We-we should get back to the party.”

“No.”

Her breath quickened at the feel of hands traveling up her sides.

“But-“

“No.”

The world spun. Elsa felt her back hit the cold stone wall of the castle and heard the distant thud of her sister’s hat hitting the ground. Hands gripped her wrists and Anna pinned them above her head.

“The p-party-“

“No.” Anna’s breathless whisper in her ear sent shivers up and down Elsa’s spine. 

Lips gently kissed down the side of her neck. 

“W-what are you d-d-doing?” Surprise caused her voice to tremble. They hadn’t even shared a kiss and yet her sister...

Losing herself in the sensation of lips on skin, Elsa closed her eyes and tilted her head giving Anna better access. One lick at her racing pulse point had her gasping. She felt teeth gently nip followed by lips attaching to her neck and sucking. Hard.

“Anna!” Elsa’s hips bucked. This went far beyond their innocent flirting of the past year. Another pull at her pulse and coherent thought ceased. All that mattered were the lips on her neck and the nip of teeth.

An unknown amount of time later, a click of a knob turning and the sounds of the party from inside the ballroom spilled out into the silent terrace, pulling Elsa from her lust-filled haze.

_“Kai, a moment please?”_

_“Yes, Gerda?”_

“Anna.” Licks and gentle nips continued, threatening to distract Elsa beyond the point of no return.

“We need - oh god.” Hips bucked again at a particularly strong pull at her neck. “We need to s-stop.”

“Why?” Using one hand to keep Elsa’s hands pinned over her head, Anna’s free hand traveled slowly down her arm and cupped her breast.

“Ah!” Elsa’s back arched. She did _not_ want to stop. What she wanted was to pull her sister to a secluded spot in the castle, wrap her legs around Anna, and not stop until they both were satisfied. 

_“...and if the Duke can’t find...”_

But that wasn’t possible at the moment. 

Trying to pull her hands down, the grip around her wrists didn’t budge. She pulled harder. Not even a slight movement. “Anna, let go. We’re going to be caught.”

“I don’t care.”

The brush of Anna’s thumb across her nipple nearly had her agreeing.

_“Thank you, Kai. I’ll inform the Duke and Duchess.”_

“I’m sorry, Anna,” Elsa whispered, then stomped her right foot, creating a sheet of ice under their feet.

“Whoa!” A soft thud.

Eyes closed and panting hard, Elsa brought her hands down to her sides and was thankful for the wall at her back, not at all certain her shaky legs would keep her upright. 

“Elsa? Is everything alright?”

Another soft thud and a muttered curse reminded her of the ice.

“Yes.” Shaking fingers flicked and the ice dissolved. Finally opening her eyes, Elsa kept her gaze on Kai. She knew it would only take one glance at her sister to break her resolve to not drag her to a secluded area where they could be alone and to hell with the party.

“Word was sent ahead that Princess Isabel and her husband Prince Francisco will arrive shortly.” Kai’s brows furrowed. He turned his head to study Anna for a long moment then turned back to her. If she hadn’t been watching closely, wondering what had caught his attention, she would have missed the small brief grin cross his face before it settled back into its usual professional mask. “Elsa, there is a mark on your neck that should be covered up before returning.”

Her hand flew to her neck and she resisted the urge to turn and glare at the chuckling Anna. Why did she choose a dress without a collar? Lifting her hand, Elsa waved her fingers and a band of ice appeared around her neck then, slowly, thin lines of ice traveled down the dress, adding swirls to the subtle floral design of the fabric.

“The band needs to be slightly wider, Your Majesty.”

A flick of her wrist and she narrowed her eyes at the hint amusement she heard in his voice. At his nod, Elsa walked past him to resume her royal duties.

“Anna, be a little more discrete next time,” Kai whispered softly. 

Cheeks flaming, Elsa mentally cursed her hearing. 

* * *

  
Elsa refocused her attention, once again, on Ambassador Gerwin’s appeal for his country to be Arendelle’s main provider of the cloth used for the various castle uniforms, and not the knot of women surrounding her sister. Upon her return to the ballroom, Anna had attracted the attention of several fawning ladies. Fake laughter reached her ears.

“Oh, Princess Anna! Do stop!” More fake laughter and Elsa had enough.

“I’m sorry, Ambassador Gerwin, but I must excuse myself. I believe if anything can be done, you’ll need to speak with council member Peadar.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The ambassador bowed deeply.

After a quick nod of acknowledgment, Elsa was striding across the ballroom to her sister.

A woman dressed as a shepherdess stepped closer to Anna and fondled her collar suggestively. “You look very dashing as a dragoon officer, Princess Anna.”

Elsa had to remind herself that it was impolite to dump snow on her guests.

“Excuse me, ladies,” Elsa plastered on a fake smile instead of glaring like she wanted. “My sister owes me a dance.”

“That I do.” Anna downed her mostly full wine glass in three large gulps, handed the empty glass to a woman beside her, and held out her elbow to escort Elsa to the dance floor.

Elsa smiled and let her sister lead her out.

“Ooooh, they make a gorgeous couple.”

“Aren’t they sisters?”

“Who cares? Besides, they’re _royals_.”

“Elsa?”

“Oh, sorry.” Distracted by the overhead conversation, she hadn’t realized Anna was waiting for her to begin their dance. She grabbed her skirt with left hand before placing it on her sister’s shoulder, lifting the train of her dress off the floor enough to not be stepped on. As they joined the other dancers in a slow waltz, she realized her mistake when she relived the surprise of being pushed up against the castle wall came flooding back. Elsa’s neck tingled and her breath quickened. Concentrating on the dance distracted her as memories pushed at her.

After only making it halfway across the floor, Elsa frowned. “Anna, are you alright?” Her movements were stiff, nothing like the smooth, graceful steps from their previous dances.

“Yes, yes. I’m just not used to these boots.”

Boots? Elsa glanced down. As she thought, those were Anna’s favorite pair of boots. Maybe it was the two glasses of wine? It took very little to get her sister drunk.

As they passed the group of ladies from before, Elsa heard them giggle and from the corner of her eye saw one of them wave.

“It seems you have attracted quite a group of admirers.” Even to her own ears, she sounded jealous.

“Them?” Anna scoffed. “Why would I bother with them? I have the most powerful and beautiful woman on the whole continent in my arms!”

Powerful? Since when did Anna care about that?

They stopped at the edge of the dance floor, the band still playing as other couples continued to dance. Anna leaned in close and whispered in her ear. “Dear sister, want to leave this party? My room has a large, comfortable bed...”

Elsa’s world narrowed down to the soft breath on her ear and the warm body against her. Anna was being unusually bold tonight and she wasn’t sure what she thought about it but her body was certainly enjoying this.

“I can’t,” Elsa rasped, her heartbeat sounding loud in her ears.

“I know, I know,” Anna sighed dramatically. “For queens, parties are not for fun. It was worth a shot!” Her sister resumed her hold and waltzed them back to the dance floor.

It was a good thing Anna, even with her stiff movements, was a strong lead. Elsa could not concentrate on where they were. Anna’s invitation played in a loop, driving out all other thought. What had gotten into her sister? They had flirted, hinted at something deeper, and nearly kissed a few times. But this... Her throat went dry. 

“Thank you for a lovely dance,” Anna stepped back and bowed.

Startled, Elsa had been unaware of the music ending and wished the song had been longer. She dropped her skirt and curtsied in response. 

“Have a productive evening, dear sister.” Anna brought Elsa’s hand up and kissed it.

“Th-thank you.” A night full of firsts. She watched Anna walk away in those tight white pants and resisted the urge to run after her.

Her sister plucked a glass of wine from a passing server and joined the gaggle of fawning noble women from before. 

Elsa took a deep breath to steady herself, then turned to resume her duties as Queen.

* * *

  
“My sister and I would be honored to attend your birthday celebrations, Rapunzel.” Elsa smiled widely. Her cousin’s parents, Queen Arianna and King Frederic, had been the first rulers to visit Arendelle after The Great Thaw. The public, and loudly proclaimed, support had eased the way for other more hesitant kingdoms to do the same and brought the two families closer together.

Rapunzel squealed delightedly and hopped forward to wrap her in a big hug. Laughing, Elsa returned the hug delightedly. 

“Umm, honey...” Eugene, dressed as a masked swordsman, looked over apologetically at her.

“Oh! Sorry,” Rapunzel started to pull away.

“I live with Olaf and Anna,” Elsa pulled her cousin back, “I like warm hugs.”

Laughing, Rapunzel tightened her hug before finally pulling away. “Speaking of Anna, she’s usually glued to your hip at these things, where is she?”

“For once, she is enjoying the party.” If the eight glasses of wine she observed her sister drink was any indication, she had enjoyed herself immensely. Despite missing having Anna by her side all night, it was for the best; the woman was a distraction normally but tonight would have been unbearable.

Elsa pretended not to notice the confused glances exchanged between the two. Anna had proclaimed, on multiple occasions, that by her side was the best part of any party and these two knew it.

“Will you two be joining us for breakfast before you set sail?” 

“Yes,” Eugene replied, “and we should be heading to bed, it’s a long journey back to Corona.”

Another quick hug from Rapunzel and a nod from her husband, the two headed back to their room.

Elsa searched for her sister in the still crowded ballroom. In a darkened corner, sleeping in a wingback chair, a half-finished glass of wine on a small table beside her, and her hat resting on her lap, she finally found her.

“Oh Anna...” Elsa reached out and brushed a lock of red hair back. Turning, she spotted Gerda and waved her over. 

“Yes, Queen Elsa?”

“Can you please help Anna to her room?” She gestured to the lightly snoring figure.

“Oh my, of course.”

“Anna... Anna...” she gently shook her sister’s shoulder. 

Sleepy, unfocused, teal eyes fluttered open.

“Gerda is going to help you up to your room.”

“Okay,” Anna’s eyes began to close again.

“Nonononono,” with help from the other woman, they pulled Anna out of the chair and onto unsteady feet.

“I can take it from here, Your Majesty.”

After watching the two disappear through a guarded door leading to the private area of the castle, Elsa sighed when she realized there were still at least three hours before she could leave. She turned and rejoined the party.

* * *

  
Elsa happily signed the last authorization needed for the Autumn feast next week. Last night’s party for the nobility, ambassadors, and visiting royalty was part of her duties as Queen and, apart from Anna and her cousin, always an utter bore. Casually eating in a big group, making little ice presents for the children, and being able to dance only with Anna without offending anyone, all made this event a joy to plan. 

A breeze from the open window blew a stack of papers over, spilling them to the floor. Elsa rose from her chair and picked up the fallen papers. Standing in front of the desk, she rearranged the messy piles into a more serviceable order. With a wave of her hand, several ice paperweights materialized on the stacks of papers. She picked one up and studied it. 

That morning she had awakened to a dome of ice surrounding her bed. Never had that happened before and it had been at least a year since she had created ice in her sleep. Though this felt like a protective barrier, not like a nightmare-fueled creation. But protection from what?

Placing the ice paperweight back down, Elsa adjusted her jacket, making sure it hid the mark from last night. High-collared jackets looked to be in her future for the rest of the week.

Clicking of the doorknob turning and the soft sound of familiar footsteps.

Elsa smiled when two arms wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder.

“Good morning.”

“You mean good afternoon,” Elsa chuckled and leaned back into the embrace.

“Are you busy?” Anna nuzzled her ear.

“No.” And even if she had been, the answer still would have been no.

“Do you want to be?” Soft kisses behind her ear. “We can go upstairs...” 

A lick along the shell of her ear and Elsa’s breath quickened.

“Or we can stay right here,” Anna’s husky whisper sent shivers down her spine.

Elsa turned in her sister’s arms to face her and swallowed thickly at the hungry look. She had imagined them making love a thousand times before, just didn’t imagine they’d move so quickly after taking things slowly. They hadn’t even shared a kiss or a proper talk about what was going on. Lifting a hand, she brushed her fingers along the delicate jaw in front of her. This was Anna, did they really need those things?

Her hand drifted down and she played with a button on Anna’s shirt, the shadow of cleavage tempting her to slip the button free. 

“Ouch!” Elsa pulled her burned fingers away and blew on them. “Anna, what was that? Let me see.”

“No no, everything’s fine!” Anna tried pushing her fingers away but she was undeterred and unbuttoned the shirt.

“Oh my god, Anna!” Underneath her shirt was what appeared to be an old locket she had never seen before but more worryingly, the skin under the jewelry was bright red and inflamed. Elsa reached out to move the locket and burned her fingers once again. More concerned than ever, she held out a hand and surrounded it with frost.

“Whoa,” Anna swayed on her feet and grabbed her head.

Elsa wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her sister to a nearby chair.

“Let me take that locket-”

“NO!” Anna pulled away and covered the necklace with both hands. “It’s fine now. Nice and cold. I had accidentally left it on my desk in the sun this morning, is all.”

“But-“

“I said it’s fine,” Anna growled.

Elsa blinked, taken aback. That tone had never been directed at her before. “O-okay. If you say so.”

Her sister nodded and glared at her.

Swallowing back tears, Elsa stood and picked up her notes for the council meeting later off of her desk. “I should be going.” She hurried out of the office.

* * *

  
Elsa leaned back in her chair and sighed sadly. Nothing had gone right yesterday; the meeting was a waste of time, the plans for the festival had been misplaced, two duels between lingering party guests had to be thwarted, and to top it all off, she had been unable to find Anna and fix things. Then she had woken up, again, under a dome of her own ice. 

Picking up a book she no longer needed off her desk, Elsa stood and walked to the bookshelf. Maybe a trip to see Grand Pabbie was in order. He might have an idea what was going on with her powers. She reached up and slid the book into place. Maybe Anna and Kristoff- pain exploded in her head and the world went black.

* * *

  
Slowly, painfully, consciousness filtered back. Carefully opening one eye and then the other, Elsa found herself on a hard wooden chair in the middle of her office, ankles tied to the legs and hands chained behind her. She tugged, rattling the restraints.

“Tsk tsk. None of that, dear sister,” came Anna’s voice, but deeper, from behind her. The sound of footsteps and her sister stood in front of her, dressed in a white button up shirt and black breeches. But it wasn’t her. Her blood froze. Pink complexion turned ghostly white and normally kind, gentle, teal eyes turned hard and unfeeling.

“Who are you?” Elsa realized, whoever this was in front of her, used the same type of manacles Hans had two years ago and silently started freezing her hands.

A large, cruel grin revealed long, pointed incisors. 

Elsa gasped in horror and leaned back, trying to get further away from that thing in Anna’s body.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am James Plantagenet.” The creature before her bowed deeply at the waist.

“Where’s my sister?” Elsa needed to keep this James in front of her and distracted.

“Oh she’s still in here. For now. That little cockroach has been fighting me the whole time.” The creature sneered in revulsion.

“She’s worth more than a hundred of you!” Worth more than a hundred of her. Anna was the reason she still believed herself deserving of love. Anger clouded Elsa’s vision. “You will regret this.” 

James stepped between her legs and cupped her cheek. “Hmmm...” A thumb brushed her bottom lip. “I think not,” Anna’s voice, already lowered, grew husky with barely restrained desire.

Elsa turned her head away from his touch; this was not her Anna, not the woman she loved.

“How did you put up with such a stupid girl?” He laughed watching her frustrated anger grow.

“Please,” she ground out, unable to look into the teal gaze in front of her and only see a stranger, “let my sister go.” Why was Anna always the one in constant danger? 

“Not a chance. No one misses some second-in-line royal but the title opens doors everywhere.” James stepped away, looking bored with her pleas. Walking to a side table, he poured himself a glass of aquavit and took a sip. “Oh that’s good; sad this body can’t handle much alcohol. I will have to fix that, among other things.” 

“...other things?” Elsa fought down the rising tide of panic.

“That pesky virginity for starters.” He drank deeply. “She was saving that for you.” In a mocking voice James continued, “I want my first time to be with my trrrrruuuueeee loooovvvvveeee.”

Tears fell. How she longed for that too. Elsa used her shoulders to wipe the tears away and concentrated on freezing the manacles.

“Bah, disgusting.” He shook himself. “First thing I’m doing when this body is fully mine, is having an orgy and getting rid of this in grand style. Though,” James looked lost in thought, “she is a royal, maybe I should auction it off?”

“No,” Elsa growled. “You won’t!”

“A Plantagenet does what they want!” The creature backhanded her across the face, splitting her lip. 

Elsa cried out in pain as her head whipped to the side. 

“And no love-sick bitch can change that.” James shook out his hand, never spilling a drop of aquavit.

“How can you be a Plantagenet?” Elsa spat out the blood in her mouth, not caring about the rug. “That line died out in 1485.” Keep him talking, stall for time, she reminded herself, it was her turn to be a hero and save Anna. She pushed her powers harder. 

“Great-grandfather was quite fond of whores. Left one in the family way before dying.” James drained his glass. “My mother was a gutter-born whore herself,” an angry scoff. “To think, a descendant of the great Demon Countess of Anjou born to... to... _filth_!” The glass in his hand flew to shatter against the wall and she flinched, finding it difficult to watch the rage come from Anna’s body.

Elsa felt the manacles begin to crack. “What are you?”

“I believe you would call me a vampire?” The creature struggled to compose himself, breathing hard. “I can never keep track of what I’m called where.”

“But... that’s not possible.” Elsa’s eyes widened in disbelief, the shock interrupted her concentration. 

“Turns out, it is possible for those with demon blood flowing through their veins.” He frowned. “Well, my original body had it. All I needed was a sentimental trinket and an oath of allegiance to the devil himself sealed by slitting my own throat on a church altar.” He laughed at her horrified expression. 

Elsa remembered her plans and started her powers up again. “How did you end up in Arendelle?”

James shrugged. “I don’t know and I don’t care.” 

He straddled her lap and Elsa had to remind herself this was not Anna.

“I had two hundred years of orgies and blood before ending up in that trunk in your storage room for a century.” Fingertips brushed along her jaw and down her neck. “Should I drink from you now? Using the power in your blood, I can be the only one in a body for once. Or...”

Else pushed harder. The manacles were almost broken and she _needed_ to get away.

James leaned in and whispered in her ear, “or I can fuck you and bite while you _melt_.” It sounded so much like Anna’s voice, she whimpered pitifully.

He leaned back and smirked at her flushed face. “Then you can spend eternity,” he ground his hips into hers, “defiling this body.” Teal eyes fixed on her chest. “Looks like you approve of that course of action.”

Blushing, Elsa turned her head and silently cursed her body’s reaction to having Anna say those things and writhe on top of her.

“There are more than a few places for a good suck.” James slid off her lap. 

Watching Anna’s body kneel between her legs yet knowing it wasn’t her, sent her body into a confused tailspin.

“It’s been too long since I’ve tasted a woman.”

Gentle touches at her ankles and the ropes binding them fell away. Achingly familiar hands nudged her legs apart and pushed the skirt of her dress up over her knees, stopping just shy in exposing her to prying eyes.

“Much too long,” James licked his lips and tightened his hold on her dress.

Clink!

“What the...?” He leaned over, curious at the metallic sound. 

Elsa whipped her hands around and sent a blast of snow right at James, sending him sliding across the floor. 

Finally free from all her restraints, she made a dash for the door and sent a column of ice through it, shattering it into millions of splinters. A fling of an arm and she blocked one end of the hall with ice while sprinting in the opposite direction. Down a side hall Elsa ran, blocking the stairs and other passageways with ice, forcing the creature to follow her.

One last turn and the door leading to an abandoned tower lay ahead and this too, disintegrated into a million of wood shards with ease. Elsa quickly slipped through a side door into a small library and hid in a back corner of the room. Leaning over and breathing hard, she listened to the pursuing footsteps pass by the door. 

Success! 

Once the thing in Anna’s body went into the tower, she planned to seal him there. Then she’d figure out how to free her sister.

But the footsteps stopped.

“No. Nonononono,” Elsa willed the footsteps to continue towards the tower. Instead, they walked back to her door.

Hinges groaned. 

“Very clever. Almost had me, dear sister,” Anna’s voice called out. 

Elsa flattened herself against the bookcase and frantically tried to work out another plan.

“For a virgin, your little sister does think about fucking you a lot.” James chuckled delightedly. “The fantasies Anna has. If I still had a male body, I’d be rock hard.” Walking the length of the room, his leisurely gait echoed loudly in the silent room. “I can’t decide if my favorite fantasy is the one of her bending you over the railing on the balcony of your ice palace or sitting you on your desk while she kneels between your legs. Decisions, decisions.” 

The room wasn’t very large, James was going to find her soon. Elsa looked around. Maybe...

“Oh there’s plenty of that lover’s lament pining crap going on her head, but who gives a shit.” He scoffed. “Well, besides you.”

Squeezing her eyes shut, Elsa wished not to be hearing this in Anna’s voice with James’ inflections.

“Sisters in love with each other. And I thought my family was screwed up.”

Silence.

Not a step, breath, nor whisper of cloth, no matter how hard she listened.

“BOO!” From the end of her row, James stepped out smirking.

With a startled yelp, Elsa flung out her hands, shooting ice.

The shot went wide and the creature shook his head pityingly.

But she hadn’t been aiming for him in fear of badly hurting Anna. The ice grew and tipped the heavy bookshelf next to him over. James cried out in pain as books rained down.

Elsa thrust out her hands again and froze the bookshelf in place, stopping it from falling on her sister. Rushing over, she started flinging books off Anna, not sparing a second thought to their handling. It felt far longer than the mere seconds it took to uncover the unconscious form. 

That locket needed to get far away from her sister. Quickly unbuttoning the white shirt, there it lay, the skin red and blistered underneath. She flicked her fingers and ice encased the locket. Almost instantly the ice began to melt and Elsa froze it again. This time she wasted no time in pulling it over Anna’s head and flinging it into the corner behind her. Again, the ice began to melt but this time she didn’t let up blasting the locket. 

Cold.

Elsa willed her ice colder than ever before. The temperature in the library plummeted and still she willed her ice colder.

Cold.

Ice crawled up the wall and covered the ceiling. She could feel a pinprick of heat deep in the iced corner. Still not cold enough.

Cold.

A last burst of power. Cold beyond anything she ever felt before shot out, encasing the locket and she fell to her knees, exhausted. Everything in the room was covered in ice.

Anna. 

She needed to get to Anna. 

Crawling, Elsa reached her unconscious sister. A weak wave of her hand and the ice in a two foot circle around them vanished. It took seconds to remove her jacket and wrap it around the shivering form. 

Pulling Anna up into her arms, she rocked. “Please,” Elsa kissed the top of Anna’s head. “Please wake up.”

Not getting a response, Elsa continued rocking and pleading for Anna to wake.

“Don’t leave me. Please. You can’t.” Tears began to fall.

Just as she was beginning to lose herself to panic, the body in her arms stirred.

“Anna!” Elsa supported her sister as she sat up.

“W-where’s James?” Anna said weakly. “Oh no, your lip...”

“Smile.”

“What?”

“Please, just smile.” Elsa silently prayed for everything to be as it should.

“Oh,” she could see realization dawn on her sister’s face. Anna pulled back her lips, revealing a mouth full of normal teeth.

“Oh thank god,” she deflated in relief.

“I’m so sorry. I tried to stop him but-“

Elsa pulled Anna back into her arms, buried her face in her sister’s neck, and sobbed.

* * *

  
“Does this area meet your needs, Your Majesty?” Captain Rhain of the Royal Arendelle fleet stood at attention.

They had been sailing since that afternoon, once Elsa was certain of Anna’s wellbeing. Now late into the night, the bright moon started its journey down and they were quite far from Arendelle and the shoreline.

“This is perfect, Captain Rhain.” Elsa worried over Anna’s unusual reserved demeanor. It was more than having sad memories about a past, long lost ship. “Please drop the anchor. We will stay here for the night.”

“Very good,” he raised an arm and the sailors set about dropping anchor. “The crew and I will go below deck, just find me when you have finished what you need to do. The night crew will only start working then.”

“Thank you for your discretion.”

He bowed then turned away to help his crew. Once the ship was fully stopped, they left the two women alone together.

Elsa worried her bottom lip and studied her silent sister.

Anna had been, understandably, subdued since the library while more and more of what happened the last three days came back to her. 

Opening the large trunk in front of the railing, she peeked in and refroze the slowly melting ice.

“Will this really work?” Anna asked.

“It should. The water is deep enough here that it will prevent the ice from melting.”

“And he’ll never be seen again?”

“He’ll never be seen again,” Elsa reassured her. “Help me lift the trunk?”

“Of course.” Anna easily lifted her end while Elsa struggled with hers.

One push and over the railing it went, sinking quickly. They stood there, watching the spot where it disappeared, thankful it was over.

“I’m sorry,” the lapping of the sea against the boat and the creaking of the rigging nearly drowned out the softly spoken apology.

Elsa turned to face Anna. “None of that was your fault, it was James.”

“I - I don’t mean that.” She watched her sister fidget and shift nervously, refusing to meet her gaze. “What he said in the library.” Anna finally turned and looked up. “I never wanted you to find out like that.”

Oh.

Elsa’s embarrassed gaze dropped to stare at the deck.

“I’m sorry,” an apology sounding so broken, it made her want to cry.

“And if I said I wanted those things, too?” Elsa whispered, her face warm.

“What?”

Screwing up her courage, Elsa looked up to meet the gaze of the woman she loved.

“I want those things too.”

Anna’s eyes widened.

Holding her gaze, Elsa was determined to show her sister she wasn’t alone in her desires.

“May I touch you?” Awe laced the breathless whisper.

“Yes.” 

Anna stepped closer and reached out a hand to cup her cheek. 

Closing her eyes, Elsa leaned her head into the touch and sighed happily. This tenderness was what she had been missing for three days, this feeling of being loved and safe in ways she never had at any other time in her life before reuniting with her sister two years ago.

Anna’s other hand caressed her cheek.

“May I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Elsa’s breath hitched in anticipation.

Lips, soft and sweet, met hers tenderly. She wrapped her arms around Anna’s waist and pulled her closer, needing to feel more of this wonderful woman.

Her lip stung where it had split that morning, her cheek bruised and throbbing, she was incredibly exhausted, and she knew the emotional fallout from everything would hit them both hard very soon, but she didn’t care. Anna was kissing her. 

Unable to hold back any longer, Elsa deepened the kiss, licking along the seam of Anna’s lips. Tongues caressed and licked. One kiss turned into two, then three, then four, after that she lost track of everything but the sensation of the soft, wet tongue in her mouth. Low moans filled the night.

Weak knees finally gave out and with a yelp of surprise, Anna caught her before she could gracelessly fall to the deck. Elsa laughed, partly from embarrassment but mostly from the joy overwhelming her.

“Sooooo....” Anna looked down at her and smiled knowingly, “when _are_ we announcing our engagement?”

Elsa’s heart soared.

* * *

_  
10 Months Later_

“Drop the anchor.” 

“But, sir-“

“I said drop the anchor,” Ivantie growled out his command. It didn’t actually matter where they stopped, it just had to be away from prying eyes in the middle of nowhere.

“You heard the man, bring in the sails and drop the anchor, you lot!” The captain walked off, every rigid movement screaming frustration.

Ivantie snorted. A superior couldn’t go easy on vermin or they would take over even if he was paying them to follow his orders. Finally, after dragging the anchor a bit, the ship stopped moving forward and bobbed on the calm sea.

“The ship has stopped, sir.”

“I can tell that, you idiot.” He sneered at the captain. 

Jaw set, the captain turned and stomped away, muttering “arrogant bastard.”

Ivantie didn’t give a shit what the crew thought of him so long as they did what they were told. 

He walked to the aft of the ship where no crewmen worked. The summer moon gave off plenty of light for what he needed to do. After one final look around to assure himself of privacy, he pulled out a vial, a knife, and a bundle of letters from a hidden inside pocket of his coat. These were the last things tying him to the ‘sudden disappearance’ of his cheating bitch of a wife and former best friend. Ivantie dropped them overboard and watched as they vanished into the dark water. It was over and now he could openly sleep with any woman he felt like. The world was a vast place and his cock restless.

Finally free, he walked back to the main deck, his steps light.

“Time to set sail again.”

The captain opened his mouth to say something but closed it almost immediately. “Rise the anchor and set sail!”

Cries of annoyance reach his ears. Apparently the crew thought they had stopped for the night and were looking forward to some sleep.

“Captain! There’s something attached to the anchor.” A young man, more boy than man, pointed over the side. “Looks like a trunk.”

“Emil,” the captain pointed to a sailor, “the crew will lower you to get that trunk and bring it here.”

With the ease of working together twenty four hours a day for most of the year, the crew quickly hauled the waterlogged trunk on deck. The sailor who retrieved it, broke the lock and opened it. Steam billowed out and he fell onto his back with a scream of pain, clutching his face with both hands. 

“Get Emil water for his burns and take him to his bunk!” The injured man was quickly taken care of while frightened whispers all around wondered what caused a trunk on the bottom of the sea to get that hot.

Once the steam cleared, Ivantie inched closer and peered in. Something glittered at the bottom. 

“Boy, get that for me.”

The young man frowned and opened his mouth but was interrupted before a word could be spoken.

“Do as he says,” the captain barked.

Hand shaking, he reached in. 

“Oh!” The young man grinned and pulled his, obviously uninjured, hand up.

“Bring it here, boy.” Now that he knew it was safe, Ivantie grew curious as to what was in the trunk. 

“Yes, sir!” He scrambled over and placed the object in Ivantie‘s outstretched hand.

A... locket? The piece of jewelry looked very old. It would probably fetch quite a bit of coin. His fingers found the latch and released it.

A wave of dizziness overtook him.

James straightened his posture and, immediately, searched his new host’s memories. Not bad. He had been stuck in that trunk for almost a year. It was amazing he was found at all and it was pure luck to be found by someone so compatible to his own nature. Corrupting a host’s soul took a tedious amount of time.

“Captain, I no longer wish to travel to Spain. We are going back home.”

“But sir-“

“Rest assured, everyone will be paid for the full trip.” James slipped the locket’s chain over his head. Almost everyone. Ravenous, he started eyeing the bustling crew while he calculated how many could go ‘missing’ before it became a problem. 

In his head, James heard Ivantie chuckle with glee. They were going to work wonderfully together. Walking to their cabin, he began reviewing the life of his host and where exactly this castle he called home was. Interesting. 

He had never been to Transylvania before.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the October prompt from the tumblr https://elsanna-shenanigans.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompt: Heartbeat  
> Bonus Restriction 1: Autumn-specific  
> Bonus Restriction 2: Moon  
> Bonus Restriction 3: Only one heart (compound or derivatives three times)
> 
> I did a TON of research for this fic. 
> 
> 1\. Language. How James uses “fuck” as in to have sex, is time appropriate. It was used in this way starting in the 1500s. Then James used the word “melt” for orgasm. This actually was used in the 1620s for that. I had wanted to use “let go” but it was used super late 1840s and I figured Frozen was early 1840s. But James would have been fucking around in the 1620s. And I thought melt would be fun
> 
> 2\. James’ suicide. I had read some lore about the different ways one could become a vampire and one was to commit suicide on church grounds. I just added the deal with the devil, demon blood, and being tied to a sentimental locket. Which I had the background for that it was the locket (and had the picture of) of a woman he had been obsessed with but rejected him
> 
> 3\. Demon blood. The Demon Countess of Anjo was a real person! The rumor about her was that she was actually a demon and during church services she would leave before the host was lifted into the air. One day her husband forced her to stay and when the host was held aloft, she screamed, sprouted wings, and flew out of the church to never be heard from again. But she left her two half demon children behind. Dun dun duuuuun
> 
> 4\. Plantagenet. They did die out in 1485. Apparently the family was known to be cruel assholes who delighted in playing up the demon lineage from the legend above
> 
> 5\. Dracula. Did you know in Romania there are three castles that claim to be where Dracula takes place? 🙃 It’s believed Bram Stoker used all three as inspiration but didn’t like that people associated Vlad the Impaler with his Dracula.
> 
> 6\. Dragoon uniform. I looked this up and the Arendelle inspiration was the Nordenfjeldske Dragoon Regiment used until 1719
> 
> ###  
> Join The Party
> 
> Enjoyed this story? Want to meet fellow readers and discuss? Join the Elsanna Shenanigans community on Discord at discord.gg/TU9NpnH 
> 
> As always, please review, kudos, comment, like, follow, all that good stuff. I appreciate it.


End file.
